


Guns and Roses

by SquirrelDecay



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquirrelDecay/pseuds/SquirrelDecay
Summary: #黑手党AU#相杀相爱#私设及ooc预警





	Guns and Roses

Holding your tongue with me cause love is a bad word.

 

地毯上的一片红酒渍，烟灰缸里抖落的烟灰，半掩的巴洛克窗帘以及凌乱床单上一道道似浅微波浪起伏的褶皱，如同昨晚在这床榻上翻涌过汹涌浪潮的余韵。盖勒特·格林德沃在屋里踏着不缓不急的步子转了一圈，伸手把跌落在地毯上的红酒杯捡起，杯沿上粘黏一层干涸的红色印迹。 

“只有他知道意大利帕多瓦那边可卡因卖家的信息，那批货被换成了碱粉，我们正尝试追查那个卖家。” 卧室门口的女人将身子置于一片阴影中，黛绿色眼眸里含起的神色冷硬似某种锆石，“还有明尼苏达州的那批军火也没有按时入库，我们现在联系不上中间商，这也是他负责的。” 她适时停顿，“或许您从一开始就不该找上他。” 

“我让你当指挥官，不是让你来质疑我的决策的。” 纽蒙迦徳现任的教父脸上表情阴鸷至极，音色里难掩愠怒。他拉开沉香木柜子的抽屉，从里面拿出一把上了膛的柯尔特哐当一声放在台面上，“去找到他，你知道该怎么做。” 

 

大概在八个月前，赛尔温议员在现欧洲规模和势力最大的地下赌场里找到了它们的执掌人商量一项刺杀对方党派成员的事情。包间里盖勒特·格林德沃听完幅度细微地勾勾嘴角，手里的红酒杯晃动，“我允许政治要员在我的地盘上做那些勾当，但恕我直言，对你们这些政客我没有多大兴趣。”

“听说即将上台的那个新官对黑帮势力及其厌恶，我想谁也不愿十年前的那场清洗发生在你的身上。”议员嘴唇上蓄起的花白胡须狡诈地动了动，“这事很简单，我只求你雇一个杀手，要个普通人而不是家族里的刺客。”

听完盖勒特冷漠的眼色中就浮起一抹讥讽，“一个普通人，出了什么岔子你们倒是能极快地撇清关系规避责任。” 

“对你也一样，平常人总归是无害的，大可以挑一个聪明的，对枪械武器能尽快上手的人。” 

后来盖勒特派人着手去做了这件事，前前后后收集了十来人的身份资料，全是按照要求找到的普普通通没有与任何一条道沾染上的平常人。议员的一千万美金很是爽快地打到了账上，对于这个实力规模的家族来说根本就是些上不了台面的小钱。盖勒特随便瞥了一眼便转过去浏览那些人的资料报告。

纸张在指间一页一页地跳动翻转，快到末尾时那修长的手指倏然停顿，手的主人不禁眼角抽动了一瞬。那上边用银色回形针夹好的一张照片，其中的人拥有线条流畅清晰的五官，赤褐色的鬈曲发梢搭在眼角堆在耳后，眸色是一种罕见的宝石蓝，那双眼正穿过这张两寸的相纸看着外边的人。

盖勒特合上了黑色皮革的档案夹，再也没翻开后面剩下的那几页纸。

“我再向您汇报一遍。” 指挥官罗齐尔伴着她的老板一起走在长廊上，踏着的优雅黑色麂皮长靴高耸的鞋跟无声落于地毯上，“您决定雇佣的人今年三十六岁，原在法兰克福的公立大学教法律，是个英国人且不会太惹眼。” 两人站定在一扇紧闭的红橡木门前，罗齐尔把手里的一叠更为详细的报告递过去，却被对方推了回来。“不用再看了。” 盖勒特说完就转动把手打开门扇。

会面的地点选在了自己的办公室，这是他以前很少会做的事。房间里那人先是背对着门面朝窗外，听见响动才慢悠悠地转过身来。比起彩色油墨机械打印出的照片，那张脸在真实柔和的白日光线下才显得更为灵动。

他神情略显迷茫地看着进来的人，直到对方在玻璃酒杯里斟上小半威士忌递给他。“请问你找我来有什么事？” 赤褐色头发的人垂眼打量那半杯酒，也不接过去。“他们竟然一个字也没和你提，我得为自己手下的失职向你道歉。” 盖勒特见势把酒杯放在桌沿边，语气听起来不像个心狠手辣的领头人。

“你完全不清楚这里是哪里，而我又是干什么的，对吗？” 盖勒特把自己深陷在那张办公椅里，“请坐。” 他抬手往对面的椅子一指。随后那人与他面对面地坐了下来。

“我叫阿不思·邓布利多，我认为你应该…” 

“我知道。” 盖勒特面对这有些突兀的自我介绍只是轻描淡写地吐露一句，随即拉开抽屉把一个文件夹放到桌上滑到了对方面前，“上面是我要求你做的事。” 接下来，阿不思脸上的表情从平静到翻开文件夹后的错愕和疑虑，他全部无声地看在眼里。

“恐怕我要拒绝这件事，这不是我能办到的。” 风雅的英式口音咬字轻柔委婉，对面的人抬起明澈蓝眸。

“恐怕我也要告诉你，一旦你打开这个文件夹，就已经失去说不的权利了。” 组织的领导人嘴角上扬起一个狡猾的弧度。“我了解到，你的学生负责的学术项目因为资金问题被迫中止，你很想帮他们。”

“拿杀人的钱去帮助别人，你觉得这听起来难道不像是一个笑话吗？”

“你知道这十一个人里为什么我选了你吗？” 盖勒特的手指拨弄了一下桌上一叠文件规整的边缘，“他们各自都有自己资金上的难处，有的欠下巨额赌债就快没命了。怎么样，听起来是不是更紧急？” 他瞧见对面人的目光在这叠纸上逡巡，“但你的问题，听起来很平淡，甚至无聊又乏味。威胁不到任何人的性命。” 

阿不思哼了一声，不知是嘲讽还是单纯地承认事实。“七百万酬金我会一分不少地付给你，而且我可以向你保证，不会有任何问题。” 盖勒特十个手指头交叠在一起，“你要是真想拒绝，恐怕也走不出这个门。” 阿不思微微眯起眼思量了许久，最后端起一直放在自己面前的那个酒杯将威士忌一饮而尽。

不得不说，阿不思的机敏体现在了许多方面，比如他明白如何用十秒钟的时间组装好一把贝雷塔，或是用M82在一千码以上的距离精准地命中目标。有些时候，他表现得完全不像一个普通的大学教师。他对枪械上手的迅速程度，倒是让盖勒特想起了一些不该在这时出现在脑海深处的零散片段。

任务进行得比预料之中更加顺利，子弹从枪口推出带起比流星尾焰更为炽热的火花，与干燥空气摩擦出一道锋芒直入议员的脑袋，鲜血迸溅落到灰色的绒地毯上似一大片散落的玫瑰花瓣。

那一晚阿不思·邓布利多在宅邸里把任务反馈交给了盖勒特，那双手肉眼可见地颤抖。 “你做得很好。” 窗前的人轻言细语，握了握对方不安颤栗的手指，“出色到让我很难相信你只是个普通人。” 而阿不思的掷得长远的目光却相反的平静，落在窗外一望无际的黑暗中。

从那之后大学教师得以重新回学校授课，当某一天发现自己的银行账户上多出了七百万时，他像是被什么异物哽住了喉咙，早早地下课遣走了学生。这事他向别人只字未提，也发现黑色势力埋下的眼线像一张精密的网，无时无刻不在监视着他。这就像个泥潭深渊。后来阿不思又被找过几次，都是盖勒特主动的，倒也不是些夺人性命的活儿，单纯地只是替他负责一些走私的货物。

“你并不缺手下，我不想再这样了。”那双蓝眼睛里噙满无奈与无辜也许还有无尽的愧疚，阿不思又一次将完美的任务报告放到桌上。“想想你在这儿第一次翻开文件夹的那一天，或许我能用它威胁你一辈子。” 那报告盖勒特看也不看就扔到一边，他发现对方冷冰冰地看着自己后，“一个小小的玩笑，邓布利多先生，你只是像极了一个故人。” 

这样的陈词滥调，极少能从盖勒特·格林德沃这样的人口中说出来，但他讲这句话时语调轻缓地像是羽毛坠落于平面。听完后，阿不思竟然干涩地扯动嘴角露出一个像是在讥讽的，意味不明的微笑来，“不敢相信像你这样的人还会念旧。” 

盖勒特手指动了动，“鉴于你是个法律专业的教授，你会成为我的顾问。” 他转移了话题。“那是只有家族内的人才有资格担任的。” 话音一落，两个人的视线对在了一起，“你怎么知道这条规矩？” 阿不思的喉咙凝塞了片刻，“我被迫替你做事的这段时间也让我对你们所谓的内部结构略知一二。” 

“你很聪明，可威胁的话我没必要再重复一遍。” 

纽蒙迦徳新任的顾问从不曾走出格林德沃庄园也不喜爱在各帮派聚集的场所抛头露面。自然有人猜测，那人倒不像是个顾问而更接近于某种亲密的关系， 一个被包养的情人。

“墨西哥城和帕多瓦的可卡因卖家都已经联系好了，一切违法的条款我已经让它们 ‘合法化’ 了。” 他现在甚至能自由地出入盖勒特的卧房和办公室，冷调的月光下，手中杯子里的暗红色液体蕴起白光。

“他们总是说你被豢养在家里，像我的情妇。” 盖勒特背着手似笑非笑地走过去。阿不思听了没有接话的兴致，杯沿贴在嘴唇边往里送了一口酒，时间在两人之间变得滞缓。

“你应该把注意力放在自己的生意上。” 

“当然。” 这时盖勒特点了点头，“但现在我更想要听一听你对这个说法的意见。” 

“我认为…他们有理由这样想。” 家族之间的消息往往不是空穴来风，阿不思别过脸去时迎上了一个吻。装着红酒的高脚杯被拍落，无声地落到地毯上溅出一片血红。 他的手指被迫与对方的交握在一起，唇齿间的纠缠逐渐被加深。

被掀到大床上去的一瞬间，“你的那位故人长什么样？” 阿不思听见自己语气游离地发问，“现在我们不该提他。” 盖勒特脱下身上笔挺的黑色西装，扯松系好的领带。在听过这个回答后，一束光在红发人的眼底亮起旋即泯灭在那片蔚蓝的浪潮之中。

 

格林德沃的家主带回那个小男孩的时候，天空中细密的雨幕刚好能将人的帽檐和衣肩润湿。老教父称男孩为 ‘珀西瓦尔’，这或许是个真名也极可能不是，他还被说成是一个无家可归的孤儿。家族未来的继承人在那时不过也还是个孩童，远远地伫立着望向那个瘦小的身影被领进大宅。

他们的卧室在三楼走廊的两端，佣人们进进出出往那间屋子里送干净的床品及一些生活用品。盖勒特穿过一整条走廊，雷雨季节屋内的空气闷热潮湿，他的发丝间蓄了一层薄汗。

男孩安静地坐在壁炉边的单人沙发上，目光凝滞地投在白茫茫的墙上。“那不是你的真名，对吗？” 一道突兀响起的声线，对方转过脸来看他，随即又看回原来那个地方。盖勒特也往墙上瞧了瞧，那一片光秃秃的什么都没有，“我在问你话。” 

这个叫珀西瓦尔的男孩手指抓了抓腿上的布料，鞋尖在波斯地毯上摩挲一下， “那是我的真名。” 声音飘飘悠悠的，同那双被雨水淋过水气氤氲的蓝眼睛一样飘渺不定。

盖勒特不是特别喜欢他。这样一个来路不明的外人竟然从第一天起就和他一张餐桌吃饭，且永远不会在脸上显露情绪。换句话说，不管怎么刺激或是逗弄他，那人好似永远也不会发怒也不会微笑。老格林德沃花在珀西瓦尔身上的精力不比用在家族继承人身上的少，大概是看出了小小躯壳里的潜力，他甚至亲手教一个十四岁的小男孩如何运用那些用来夺人性命的武器，和那些地下生意的运作规则。

还不出一个周的时候，珀西瓦尔就能熟练地将贝雷塔的散装零件组装起来，时间不多不少刚好十秒。一个月的时候他就背下了世界各地接头人的暗语和各个毒枭的名字及代号。九零年代的格林德沃家族势力扩占至三分之二个欧洲，那时候有种传言这个背景模糊的男孩恐怕不是成为这个家族未来的二老板，也会做类似于顾问一类的重要亲信。

盖勒特对此嗤之以鼻，他是继承人这一点毋庸置疑也无人能撼动，谋略和野心像是这个家族的与生俱来的天性，很早就从他身上展露出来。盖勒特十五岁那一年，珀西瓦尔十七岁，在这幢肃穆缺乏人情的宅院里度过了第三个春夏秋冬。

红头发的人坐在空无一人的会客厅里，手里捧着一本不知从哪里找来的十四行诗。盖勒特恰巧路过，他们两人之间很少交流，从那人到来的第一天起就是这样。

“你压根不属于这儿。” 金头发的人眼神同语气一样居高临下，对方抬眼瞧上他一眼便低下头，一如既往地缄口不言。盖勒特只感觉两侧的太阳穴突突直跳， 他走过去一把夺过那本诗顺势扔到了地上，“你就像块儿石头那样冷冰冰的，一直都是这样。” 

珀西瓦尔也不会因为对方的挑衅而恼怒，他弯腰把书捡起来，拍拍硬壳封面上的灰尘，将弄折的书页顺平。“你为什么一句也不反驳我？” 更为年轻一些的那人这时已经把眉毛不悦地挑起。

“因为你说得对。” 蓝色的眼眸终于在这一次直视盖勒特超过三秒的时间，这屋子里的光线五颜六色地汇在一起，那种斑斓的色彩在其中缓慢流动。“我不属于这里，或是任何地方。”

老格林德沃在那之后给他俩派了个考察的任务，不是分开行动而是让他们两人一起，这让他的儿子不满地把眉头拧成了一团。任务非常简单，只是把一小批货带到里昂的一家地下赌场里。盖勒特打开那个银色的手提箱，里面整整齐齐码好了六公斤海洛因，看完他面无表情地合上箱子。

途中非常顺利地过了境抵达交易地点，除了操着一口法语的买家用刀子戳破那批货的封膜指尖沾了点放到嘴里一尝后暴跳而起，咒骂的语句中混了英文和法语单词，那时两人才知道那个老头真正考验他们的是什么。匆忙间盖勒特抓住了珀西瓦尔的手腕在一片枪林弹雨中往外走。

那时的两人都还年轻，没有任何实际的经验。手下掩护不及的空档间冲来了一个身形魁梧的人，盖勒特抽出别在腰间的那把柯尔特朝那人扣动了扳机。那一天也是他第一次开枪杀人。

安然无恙地回家后，老格林德沃分别给了他们一些慰藉的奖励，他交给儿子自己真正去里昂贩卖海洛因后赚得的六百万美金和那把柯尔特。转头问了珀西瓦尔，那人却什么都没要，于是老头给了他一只用铁质鸟笼关住的金丝雀。没过几天，盖勒特看到一个身影孤零零地站在气派的花园里，打开了那个笼子，羽毛金黄的鸟儿飞出去的一瞬间，红发人向着铅灰色的天空，以往面色沉静的脸上浮出一抹浅淡的笑意。 

十六岁的那一年，盖勒特把对方压在了阁楼里一张陈旧灰白的毯子上，亮晶晶的灰尘被带起飘浮环绕在他们周围。他记不得那时为什么两人会发展成那样， 只能浅浅回忆起当时身下人手掌抵在自己胸前的力度，片刻挣扎后便任由他恶狠狠地吻他，啃咬那双玫瑰色的双唇。

盖勒特剥光对方身上蔽体的衣物，像剥下某种厚重的伪装。几近粗鲁残忍地让自己进入到那具温暖的身体里。这个叫珀西瓦尔的少年，也不再反抗，紧咬住被吻得通红发肿的下唇，呻吟从喉咙里流出在嘴角打转。温热的泪水从眼角滑落，湿漉漉的眼里涌起的一丝感情说不清是爱意还是怅恨。两具汗津津的身体交缠， 直到双方都被彼此炽热黏稠的体液沾湿。

两个月后，男孩不见了，不知怎么竟然避开了所有人的视线从宅邸里逃走了。 重病在床的老格林德沃弥留之际拔下插在鼻腔里的氧气管，握住床沿边儿子的手虚弱颤抖道，“别去找他…” 盖勒特垂眼冷冷看向那只握在自己腕间，嶙峋且皱巴巴的手，想起冬日被折断掉落在路面上的枯树枝。

灰白的天幕下，一只羽毛金黄的鸟儿从窗檐上振翅飞离。

 

英国希灵登区林原隐蔽处的一栋宅子里，阿不思喝完杯子里最后一点波本酒，从烟盒里掏出一支烟划开打火机点燃。连成一片的树林枝叶置下的阴影映在他的眼睛里，日落接近，屋子里昏黑一片唯独烟草的火星忽暗忽明。

“你来得比我预想中还要晚一些。” 他漫不经心地回头，一个剪影从另一片黑暗中走出来，“别把挫败写在脸上，盖勒特。” 他脸上露出个微笑来。

“要是那天在门口我接过文达递来的资料好好看上两眼，说不定你早被我抓住了。” 一身得体黑色西装的教父靠近落地窗前的人，“你认为我说得对吗？珀西瓦尔。” 

“我知道扳倒你的势力犹如天方夜谭，但让你过上几天坐立难安的日子也不是难如登天，更何况你的手下很容易就上钩了。” 阿不思的眉眼间突然聚起一片阴影， “你的父亲杀了我的家人可却留下了我，仅仅只是因为我看起来比他们聪明，或许他不该把我带回去。” 

九零年代在格林德沃迅速扩张势力之时，老教父参加了各大帮派举行的峰会，随即暗地里想方设法将威胁到自己力量的逐一肃清。

“他还让我别去找你。” 

“然后呢？” 

“我很少会听他的话。” 盖勒特抽出对方两指里夹着的烟吸了一口将它在烟灰缸中按灭，“但你总是藏得很好，不是吗？我一度以为你已经死了。” 

“那你现在找到我了，怎么样，是打算开枪狠狠贯穿我的脑子吗？” 阿不思用他那优雅美好的腔调将这句话说得云淡风轻的。“你让我损失了六千万美金，还留下一堆吵着要将我碎尸万段的走私商。” 两人的距离近到盖勒特伸手就可以将一把匕首捅进对方的心脏，又或是俯身在那红润的双唇上落下一吻，他选了后者。

贴合的嘴唇之间是波本威士忌的辛辣味道。

“我不会杀你，但别忘了我的那群手下可是在到处追查你。” 教父理了理搭在自己肩头的黑色风衣转身架势要离开。

“谢谢你这多余的提醒。”

“明天出门时记得检查你的门廊。” 盖勒特倏地回过身向阿不思竖起一根手指，“我有份礼物送给你。” 如果不是他们诡异地站立于昏黑之中，这场景普通得就像早晨出门上班的丈夫在门前扭头告别自己的妻子。 

室内此时的气味像是冰冷的刀刃夹杂了枪弹的硝烟，却又和烟草还有酒精的味道混合撩拨起一丝情欲。

第二天清晨，阿不思裹着丝绸的睡袍端着一杯刚泡好的温热红茶打开宅子的前门。宽阔的廊前铺着的墨蓝色绒地毯上摆着一只新折的玫瑰。他弯腰捡起来， 送到鼻尖前轻轻嗅了嗅那馥郁的香味。在转动花茎的同时，突兀一下的短暂刺痛，拇指被尖刺扎破汩汩流出血液。

阿不思眼眸低垂，瞧着顺沿手部轮廓滑下的殷红液体，同那娇嫩花瓣一个颜色。

 

END.


End file.
